Vampiric Pleasures
by Centi23
Summary: First POV X-Rated Fanfic. Features Flandre and Remillia. I do realize more could have happened but this was meant to be a short one shot POV fanfic.


-Vampiric Pleasures-

I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings, unsure of where I was. I held my hand to my head feeling a great pressure on my head as I looked around me to get a feeling for my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I thought to myself as I took my hands to support myself to sit up slightly to look around and get a better look. The pressure in my head wasn't going away and I could tell it wasn't going to get better, my strength frail at best from the aching in my body.

"Look sister!" A voice shouted not far from where I was standing. I looked about and around me as I looked up and saw what appeared to be a girl slightly floating above where I was standing. She was wearing a red dress, with puffy sleeves, adorned with blonde hair. Her back had what appeared to be wings, but I was unsure to call them that at best since they looked like twigs with Christmas lights adorned on them.

"Oooo, what did you find here Flandre?" Another voice sounding from behind, I quickly turned around and noticed another younger girl dressed in a slight pink colored dress, her blue hair complimenting her red eyes. To say the least both the girls were gorgeous and appeared very youthful, my mind still not comprehending the two having wings though. Where exactly had I ended up?

"What brings you to my forest human?" The blue haired girl asked me with a bit of allure to her words. I just stood there still trying to comprehend what I was seeing. She smiled and stepped forward a bit. The other girl landing beside her and looking at me with curiosity, I was flattered to say the least as I grew a slight blush about my face. Never have I had two girls inspect me like this before.

"What should we do with him Flandre?" The blue haired girl had asked looking over to the blonde haired girl.

"Let's play a game with him sis!" The blonde girl said with a creepy sense of enthusiasm around her words. The blue haired girl smiled and nodded in agreement with the blonde. The blue haired girl stepped forward and was inches from me at this point, her wings on her back spreading as she placed her pointer finger to my chin.

"Would you like to participate human? Not many humans can say they have had the honor of meeting us and being invited over to play so suddenly." Her voice turning more seductive with her following words, "But you look delicious." She smiled and licked her lips, the blonde jumping up and hugging the blue haired girl. "Thank you Remillia!" The blonde had jumped up and said with enthusiasm. I wasn't sure of what to think at this point but I was flattered to say the least. I nodded and agreed to follow the two to their "game" they had mentioned previously, but I had no idea what I had just agreed to.

Each girl beside me grabbed my hands and lifted me off the ground, shocked at being lifted by two frail little girls had me in a bit of a state of shock, before I knew it we were clear off the ground and headed toward what appeared to be a mansion in the distance. Finally getting the chance to see my surroundings I knew I was nowhere near home at this point, but honestly at this point I really did not care, I had two beautiful girls taking me home with them.

The two had arrived at the giant mansion like building we had been flying toward, flying in through the balcony we had arrived into a room dimly lit by candles, the room had a red tint to it, the bed quite large and adorned with red velvet sheets. Finally being put onto the ground, the two girls looked to one another and the window of the balcony we had come through had magically sealed itself shut. I turned around to face the two and with an unexpected thud I had been shoved to the bed by the blonde haired girl. My eyes wide as the blonde haired girl quickly jumped onto the bed beside me, she was clearly enthusiastic at this point. She grabbed my arm with both of hers, wrapping her arms around my arm and smiled looking over to her sister.

"Are we ready Remillia?" The blonde had asked with excitement to her voice, The blue haired girl nodded and stepped toward me on the bed standing above me as I looked up to her. The blue haired girl took her hand and placed it on my chin, her nails gently tracing over my neck as she trailed her finger down slightly shoving me down on the bed with her finger, my body feeling powerless at this point. The blue haired girl had managed to push me down with no effort, her legs over my lap at this point and her hand on my chest, her face close to my ear.

"Dinner has been served Flandre." Those words echoed with curiosity once she had uttered them. The blue haired girl traced her nails down my stomach and slid her hand underneath my shirt, her fingers finding their way to my zipper on my pants, my eyes quickly widening with surprise to the situation. The corner of my eye catching a glimpse as I see the blonde haired girl now in what appeared to be white lingerie; you could easily see her nipples through the see through cloth on her tiny chest, the cloth separating at the neck and the lower stomach but tied to hold her chest in. The blue haired girl on top of me sat up away from my face and began to untie the dress she was wearing, her dress quickly falling to reveal red and black lace lingerie, the lingerie complimented her well and you could see she was much more developed in the chest area.

I gulped with anticipation as I watched the two undress in front of me, the blue haired girl looked to me and smiled. "You can't expect me to let you just watch, it's your turn to undress." She said with a commanding tone to her voice, I didn't hesitate, in a moment's notice I had managed to rip off my shirt and undo the buttons and zipper to my pants, now only in my boxers just like the two girls who had exposed themselves to me.

The blonde crawled over beside me and began to trace her red nails up my stomach, she giggled at my reaction as I jerked around from the feel, the blue haired girl mounted atop me again as she looked down at the bulge I had bursting from my boxers. She smiled as she felt it, "The human seems to be pleased by us sister." I closed my eyes for a moment and felt a blush go across my face. Recalling the two girls' names I began to try and open my mouth to ask what they had in store. "What are you going to do with me Remillia?" Remillia laughed with a bit of alluringness to her laugh, she just smiled and adjusted herself atop my bulge, her black lace panties rubbing across my bulge, feeling the warmth from her area aroused me greatly, her fingers running up my stomach she leaned in and began to kiss my neck, her lips cold, from the touch of the cold from her lips my bulge twitched toward her area, Remillia reaching her hand between us managed to reach my bulge, she began to stroke my bulge with her hand pushing it toward her area as she did. Suddenly I began to feel something a bit painful on my arm; I look over slightly and see Flandre gently nibbling up my arm, my eyes closing with the escalation of pleasure running through me.

Suddenly feeling Remillia's cold hand slip into my boxers, my eyes began to roll in pleasure; her hand was smooth to the touch almost as smooth as the rest of her body. She began to slide my boxers down as she leaned up from my neck and then placed her now warmer lips to mine, her tongue in control as she took my tongue with hers and placed it to what felt like a fang within her mouth, ignoring the pain from the piercing of my tongue I tasted the iron from the blood, she released from the kiss momentarily and then licked her lips, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth a bit. She began to sit up and slide her panties off, watching her remove her panties revealing a clean shaven area below, her area soaked from either the taste of blood or the excitement of the member she had laid her eyes upon. She wiggled out of her panties turning her back to me, her wings spreading out as she wiggled out of her panties, her butt wiggling in front of me; she then looked back and gave me a smirk knowing my thoughts as I laid my eyes upon her bare bottom.

"Before I let you have the full deal, I'm going to make you writhe in pain before I let you have what you want little human."

I didn't feel the need to argue with her as she turned back around to face me, she crawled in between my legs, her nails tracing my inner thighs as and her mouth biting gently on my lower stomach, she looked up as she took one hand placing my member in her hand gently stroking it, she took her mouth and kissed along the side of my member. My member already erect from her teasing grew a bit larger within her tiny hand, her expression changed to a bit of shock as she saw it get larger in her hand, she then took the member to her cheek and rubbed it to her smooth lips, her lips opening slowly as she rubbed her fang against the head teasingly. Remillia looked up as she looked to her sister and nodded to her with what appeared to be a signal, Flandre smiled and before I knew it I saw a clean shaven area above my face and no longer able to see Remillia below. Flandre had quickly mounted my face and all I could do was reciprocate for her. Flandre began to lower her area to my mouth, sticking my tongue out slightly I tasted her, sweet and fruity, a virgin for sure I thought to myself. As I slid my tongue into Flandre, she let out a quiet whimper as she rocked her hips a bit to my tongue, her hands grabbing at the sheets beside me, her area flowing with juices; I suddenly began to feel something warm swallow my member.

I was in complete ecstasy at this point, the taste of Flandre in my mouth and the mouth of Remillia massaging my member with her tongue only giving gentle bites to me every few seconds, feeling my member go deeper into Remillia's throat gave me a sense of complete pleasure, my tongue rapidly flicking Flandre's tender clit, Flandre crying out in pleasure as I did, Flandre's area gushing a stream of warm juice upon my mouth and face as I begin to look up and notice her off of me. Flandre had crawled down to her sister and began to crawl her way in between my legs just as her sister had done. Looking down at both girls clamoring to get to my member was a sight like no other, both girls licking and massaging some part of my member or balls. Flandre placing one ball in her mouth as Remillia downed my entire member, feeling her warm throat and Flandre tug gently below her sister sent me into an orgasm, filling Remillia's mouth with white liquid, Remillia's throat tightening swallowing every last drop of my cum.

Remillia then sat up wiping her chin teasingly, Flandre smiling below as she licked up the little bits of cum that remained. Flandre giggled and playfully shoved her sister aside and climbed on top of me, her wet area adjusting itself atop my still erect member. Flandre giggled as she rubbed her area across the length of my member for a while, her nails now digging into my chest tearing my skin as she did, her smile a bit more eccentric then before., she then mounted up and held my member with one hand, my eyes widening from the sudden change in the once playful girl, the girl took my member with a grip and then suddenly dropped her area onto it, feeling pressure when I enter her tight area. Blood seeping from her area I knew what I had just done to her, Flandre unphased from the popping of her cherry she bounced harder. Remillia crawled into my view, feeling Flandre's area tighten and grip onto me more I gripped the sheets more than before, Flandre's area was amazing I thought. Remillia grabbed my hand and placed it to her seeping area; I thought to myself "Is she getting off to seeing her sister fuck me?" I had loved the thought as I then felt Remillia's fangs bite into my neck, wincing with pain from the bite I then slid my finger into Remillia's sopping wet area, Remillia biting down harder from the feel of my finger. My member pulsating within Flandre tightening, I felt like I had lost all control of my body at this point, my finger grinding into Remillia's tight pussy, my member ready to burst from Flandre's amazing area. My blood flowing into Remillia as I closed my eyes feeling weaker than usual, I felt my member tighten up one last time as a surge of my cum flowed deep into Flandre, my eyes opening when I do, Flandre sliding down my member filling her deep. Flandre stayed for a moment and then climbed off my member, climbing to my other side Flandre grabbed my other hand and placed it to her area. Both of my hands on the two girl's areas, my fingers struggling with the tightness of the two girls, both girl's moaning from my fingers, they both clamored to grab my member, their nails scrapping my skin a bit as they did. The two girls biting into my neck at this point, I began to feel slightly light headed. I began to worry that I was losing to much blood.

I shook my head and closed my eyes once more, my fingers driving deeper into the girl's tight areas, both girls whimpering from the feel as they stroked my yet again erect member. My hands were sopping wet from the girls juices pouring into my hands, my fingers no longer struggling to move within the two girls, the two girl's tightening their mouths on my neck, I felt like I was being strangled but at the same time had no longer felt the will to fight back or telling them to stop. I thought to myself as I began to feel myself drift off "If I die, I died a wonderful death." And with those final thoughts I faded into darkness.


End file.
